


Clexa Ficlets

by anonfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just random ficlets I post from my Tumblr: @anonfanfic </p><p>They aren't very long, but I'll just add them to this series as I create them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lexa's Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @beast_kru
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Lexa can see her, but she can’t touch her. She can watch her suffer, but can do nothing to ease her pain. This is Lexa’s deepest form of hell. She speaks to her sometimes, even though she knows that Clarke cannot hear her words. But in speaking out loud it makes her feel more sane. 

Lexa had died knowing Clarke loved her, but in knowing it now that was all she craved. She had her peace and she knew that Clarke would go on and do great things, but what she wouldn’t give to reach out and touch her even for a second. 

Lexa thought about the path she could have taken with Clarke. She did not have to send Roan out to find her and bring her to Polis. Lexa could have left Clarke to take care of herself, clearly she could do that. She could have let her betrayal on the mountain be how Clarke remember her. It would have eased some of the pain Clarke felt now. 

Lexa knew death, they had become quite close since her ascension. As the Commander, death is a word that flows from your mouth as water down a stream. She did not fear it and never had. What hurt her now was knowing how much Clarke hurt because of her death. 

Lexa’s heart ached for Clarke as she watched her get pushed down by those closest to her only to rise up again stronger. She watched Clarke cradle the chip that kept Lexa with her. Clarke would take it out when no one was around and just stare at it. That was when Lexa felt the closest to Clarke. Those were the moments she thought it would be possible to reach out and touch her. 

Lexa watched as Clarke remained strong and even as she felt her heart break, her chest swelled with pride. Clarke had become strong and a leader that her people needed, but didn’t always want. She understood Clarke and her pain and isolation. Lexa watched as Clarke tucked the chip away again, another moment between them becoming a memory. 

Clarke turned her back and walked back to her people and Lexa whispered softly, “May we meet again.” And a slight breeze blew through the woods, moving Clarke’s hair slightly. Lexa thought she saw Clarke pause as the wind passed over her. She held out hope that maybe Clarke had heard her or felt her presence. Surely, they would meet again.


	2. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa's intimate words to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @beast_kru

Clarke’s lips met Lexa’s, she has lost count of how many times she had felt those soft, full lips. They laid next to each other in Lexa’s soft bed in a flood of warm furs.

Sunlight bathed both of their bare skin in a glow that Clarke thought made Lexa look like a work of art. Clarke pulled back and stared into Lexa’s deep green eyes. Green eyes that saw beyond the pain she had felt and through the walls she a built to protect herself.

“Lexa, I love you.” Clarke whispered, the words tasting like the finest wine on her lips. She had yearned to say them to Lexa for so long, but had wanted to get passed the hurt they had suffered together. Clarke wanted the words to be as untainted and pure as Lexa’s love for her.

Lexa’s expression was a perfect mixture of loving surprise. “I love you too Clarke.” Clarke could see Lexa’s eyes glassing over with tears and she reached over and tucked her long brown hair behind her ear.

“Thank you, Clarke.” A tear slide down Lexa’s face and Clarke knew she was thanking her for so much more than could ever be expressed in a hours and lifetimes. Clarke knew that because she could feel the same gratitude burst from her every time she saw the way Lexa looked at her.

“Always.” Clarke replied, the word almost getting stuck in her throat as she felt her own emotions overtaking her. And once again their lips came together in a passionate kiss, feeling like the first time all over again.


	3. Searching for Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke searches for peace and Lexa searches for Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @beast_kru

There was a strict rule in Polis Tower, no one was to leave once the sunset. This was to protect those within the walls. Everyone who lived or stayed in Polis Tower held some sort of power and that made them a target to enemies. 

Clarke had never liked being locked in anywhere. She had dealt with that enough on the Ark. Every night she would sneak out and breath in the cool air of the city. It was quiet and she was able to stick to the shadows and remain relatively invisible. 

Clarke walked the dusty streets and saw the deserted stands of the citizens who had long since gone to bed. A noise behind her made her reach for her knife at her side. Her blue eyes darted from one side of the empty market to the other. If she were caught by the guards Lexa would have no choice but to punish her.

Clarke had no time to react when a strong hand grasped her arm and pulled her deeper into the shadows. Clarke held a gasp inside her throat as she quickly turned to see who had found her. 

“Lexa.” Clarke breathed, her heartbeat calming down slightly. Lexa looked at Clarke in shock as she took her arm away from her arm. 

“Clarke, what are you doing out of the tower this late?” She asked quietly, her watchful eyes always sweeping the area. “We can never be too careful with our enemy so close to our boarders.” 

Clarke nodded and she did feel guilty for sneaking out. She knew that Lexa was worried about Azgeda and the threat they poised to her alliance. But she also knew that like her Lexa did not like to be boxed in. 

“I just needed some space and peace.” Clarke confessed and this time it was Lexa who nodded. 

“I understand, but we can still find that inside the safety of the tower.” Lexa grabbed her hand, “Come, I’ll show you.” Clarke didn’t hesitate and allowed Lexa to lead her back into the tower. They rode the man-powered elevator up to the top level and Lexa opened the double doors to the throne room. 

“You come in here for peace?” Clarke asked incredulously. This seemed like the last place a Commander would want to be to find solace. This was the place where wars were planned and men were killed. 

“Not here. Out here.” Lexa corrected and pulled Clarke gently passed her intricate throne and onto a long balcony. Clarke was nearly breathless as she looked out over the city. The height of the tower was enough for Clarke to see well beyond Polis into the forests. 

“This is beautiful.” Clarke put her hands flat on the stone of the balcony railing and looked out. 

Lexa’s eyes were locked on Clarke. “It is beautiful.” 

Clarke turned and gave Lexa a small smile. “Why show me this now?” 

Lexa walked over to stand next to Clarke and placed her hand over Clarke’s, “Because I know you Clarke. These walls cannot hold you and neither can I. As much as I wish for you to stay with me in this tower forever, I know that you can’t.” Lexa’s voice was sad and she looked out onto her kingdom. 

Clarke let a silence settle over them before she spoke, “I will stay. You just never asked.”

Lexa looked over at Clarke in surprise. “Clarke, I can’t ask you to do that to your people…” 

“Our people.” Clarke corrected her. “They are our people Lexa and I know that I can do more good here with you teaching peace. This is where I want to be.” 

Clarke saw a single tear slide down Lexa’s face. “I want you.” Clarke leaned in and pressed her lips to Lexa’s, breathing in the moment of utter and complete peace and happiness they both knew would be hard to find again.


	4. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Clarke have a heart to heart about what Lexa means to Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @beast_kru

“I can’t stop thinking about her Raven.” Clarke confessed as they lay next to each other next to the dying fire. “I know I shouldn’t her people are trying to kill all us.”

Raven muffled a giggle and Clarke turned her head to look at her friend. “What’s so funny?” 

“Griffin, you can handle yourself in a fight, you can operate on a human body, and you can figure out how to lead a group of hormone-ridden kids but somehow this escapes you?” Raven’s smile grew wider and Clarke’s look of confusion grew larger. 

“What are you going on about?” Clarke asked a little frustrated. “She could have me killed and all I can think about is the next time I get to see her.”

Raven sighed and rested her hands on her stomach as she looked up at the stars. “Well, chances are she’s wondering the same exact thing at this moment. In fact, if you walked into their camp right now I bet she’s sitting awake bothering one of her own people with the same redundant questions.”

Clarke sighed and bit her lower lip. “How do you know she’s not just plotting ways to have me killed?” 

“Well, let’s not even discuss the obvious fact that I’m brilliant and say because it’s true love. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other when you think no one is looking.” Raven looked back at Clarke who’s face was clearly bright red even in the dim light. 

“True love?” Clarke stuttered. “That’s a little much.” 

“Clarke, we fell from the sky into a world that could have killed us and somehow you managed to find this girl who looks at you like you’re more precious that her next breath and you’re going to tell me that you don’t think that she’s in love with you?” Raven sounded like she was explaining something so simple, but Clarke felt lost. 

“I’m not even going to start on how you go to her for everything and check out her ass when she walks away.” Raven chuckled and rolled over so her back was to Clarke. “Now, I have no idea what you are going to do in the five minutes I am turned away from you. If you somehow disappear I will have absolutely no idea where you went.”

Clarke opened her mouth to protest and it was like Raven had read her mind as she held up her hand but didn’t turn around. “Clarke, I swear if I turn back around and you are still laying here I will find creative ways to kill you.” 

Clarke smiled and sat up. She reached over and touched Raven’s shoulder, “Thank you.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Someone should get laid tonight.” Raven tapped Clarke’s hand and listened as she got up and walked toward the Grounder camp. “I have to do everything around here.” She sighed to herself with a smile on her lips.


	5. Don't Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa can't let Clarke tell her three simple words. Not this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @beast_kru

Lexa stood before Clarke in full Heda gear. She had to leave now, there was no more stalling. The Commander was needed at the frontline to help rally her warriors to finish of the Ice Nation. Clarke had wanted to come, but Lexa had insisted she stay in Polis so she could focus on finishing what they started. 

Clarke had reluctantly agreed to stay and watch over their city as Lexa fought one last time for peace. 

The two women looked into each others eyes trying to find the right words for their situation. They both hated this, they had been separated by wars before and the pain of it was almost unbearable. Clarke studied everything about Lexa as she stood before her. The black paint the covered her face and made her strong features stand out even more. When she was in her role of Heda there was something more regal about her and Clarke respected that she could step into that role so easily. 

Lexa took a step forward and licked her lips. “Clarke, I lo-” Clarke held up her hand and shook her head slowly. 

“Please don’t say you love me.” Lexa looked hurt by her words but Clarke continued. “I don’t want to hear it like this. I don’t want ‘I love you’ to be what we say when we’re scared we may not see each other. When you come back say it.” Clarke smiled and closed the space between them and kissed Lexa gently on the lips. “I’ll be waiting.” She whispered and Lexa nodded with a small smile. 

“May we meet again.” Lexa said quietly and kissed Clarke once more before turning and walking out of the room.


	6. Sleepy Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is far too tired and Clarke just wants to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @beast_kru

Lexa had said she was just going to rest her eyes for a minute after her long training session with the nightbloods. But when Clarke walked into her chambers she saw the Commander fast asleep on her couch with her long legs curled up and her mouth hanging slightly open. 

Clarke couldn’t help but smile at the sight. She knew that she was one of, if not the only person, who got to see Lexa this vulnerable. Clarke walked over to the large basin and wet a cloth with warm water. She walked quietly back to Lexa’s sleeping form and knelt down in front of her peaceful face. Carefully she ran the cloth gently over Lexa’s soft skin to remove her black war paint. 

It was amazing how soft her skin was as her index finger ran along her cheekbone. As rough as Lexa was as Heda she was still so soft and pure and that was one of the things Clarke loved the most about her. Lexa stirred slightly as Clarke moved the cloth to the other side of Lexa’s face and removed the rest of the paint. 

Clarke put the cloth back into the basin and walked over to remove Lexa’s tall boots. Clarke moved back up to Lexa’s beautiful face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She pulled a fur blanket over Lexa and turned to walk back out and let the Commander rest before dinner. 

“Clarke.” Lexa’s voice was sleepy and timid. “Will you rest with me?” 

Clarke smiled before turning around to see Lexa’s striking green eyes staring imploringly at her. 

“Of course. Let’s go to the bed.” Clarke walked back over and wrapped her arm around Lexa’s waist as they walked over to Lexa’s large bed. 

Lexa climbed in and made herself comfortable as Clarke climbed in behind her and put one arm over her waist and the other stroked her long hair. Lexa’s eyes closed again and Clarke could hear her breathing start to even and deepen as she fell back asleep. Clarke moved closer and pressed her body against Lexa’s, placing two light kisses on her shoulder before closing her own eyes and letting sleep overtake her too.


	7. Eve of Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa find solace before the war begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @beast_kru

They stared at each other from across the room. They both knew war was coming and there was nothing either could do to stop it. They locked eyes and an eternity of words passed between them as the room was abuzz with murmurs of excitement and concern. The room could have been empty for the amount of attention they gave anyone else. They knew that the only choice they had was whether this war would tear them apart or bring them together. 

Later that night, when they finally had a chance to be alone Lexa spoke first. “I understand if you need to leave.” Clarke knew that Lexa’s head was telling her this and that her heart was screaming at her to take the words back and beg her to stay. 

Clarke shook her head. “Not this time, I’m not going anywhere. If lines are drawn I choose to stay here.” She could see the relief wash over Lexa’s face and the two moved together in a fluid motion, like an elegant dance only they knew. Lips found lips and hands searched for clothing to remove as they once again found themselves lost in each other in the most intimate way possible. 

They would be at war in the morning, but tonight there was nothing but two souls needing each other more than anything else in the world. Lexa moved Clarke to her bed and worshiped her body as Clarke writhed and moaned underneath her. Lexa loved the way Clarke responded to her touches, she loved the way Clarke’s body craved her so badly. 

Clarke’s voice called out her name and it was better than anything Lexa had ever heard in her life. She heard her name murmured over and over as she brought Clarke to a place of perfect paradise. They both needed this, on the eve of war, to know that in the heat of battle they still had each other. There would always be battles to be fought in the world they lived in, but together they could find a solace and comfort in each other that no one else in the world would ever know.


	8. Secret Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have a peaceful night tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @beast_kru

“How much do you love me?” Clarke asked, as they laid out on the balcony of Polis Tower looking up at the clear night sky. 

“Count the stars. It wouldn’t even come close to how much I love you Clarke.” Lexa responded, as Clarke lay on her arm. 

“I would love for someone else to hear some of the things you say to me.” Clarke smiled and looked over at Lexa. 

Lexa turned her head and looked over at Clarke. “No one would believe you.” She smirked and leaned over and kissed Clarke’s forehead. “I am the Commander of the 12 Clans. I am the Commander of the Blood. But I am also deeply in love with Clarke kom Skaikru.”

Clarke rolled so she was on her side and lifted herself up on her elbow and rested her head on her hand. “I’m Wanheda. I’m the Mountain Slayer. But I’m in love with Leksa kom Trikru.” 

Clarke rolled again so half of her body was on Lexa’s body. “No one will ever have to know.” She kissed Lexa deeply. “That we fell in love with each other and instead of finding weakness we found who we were really meant to be. I think people will just see it. I see it every time I look into your eyes.” 

Lexa smiled up at Clarke, nothing but love radiating from her deep green eyes. “I have never known strength until I had you by my side. From sky to earth we found each other and I can never let you go.” 

Their lips met again and when they awoke in the morning it was under a thick fur, completely naked, with the sun rising brightly in the sky. 

“Good morning Commander.” Clarke smiled sleepily.

“Good morning Ambassador.” Lexa replied with a smile.


	9. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get a moment of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. Fair warning.
> 
> Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @beast_kru

_Clarke and Lexa on a warm summers day in a field somewhere outside of Polis. A small breeze picks up Clarke’s blonde hair and caresses her warm skin. They sit next to each other on a large fur, Lexa’s long fingers on tops of Clarke’s hand. It is peaceful and quiet in the meadow where they stopped. They both take a deep breath in at the same time, feeling the weight that had been on their shoulders for so many years ease slightly. Everything is right in that moment, they are together and no one is demanding anything more from the two young girls. Clarke lays down on her back and looks up at the pale blue sky that is dotted with wispy white clouds. Lexa soon joins her and as she does their fingers interlock loosely between them._

The sky is different from this perspective Clarke thought to herself. Every second she had spent on earth had been nothing but survival. She had never had a moment to stop and look at the place that she once called home. It was so vast and yet Clarke could feel the confining walls of the Ark surrounding her as she thought about a few months before. Lexa looked over at her and Clarke could feel her intense green eyes studying her as they always seemed to be. Lexa studying every single thing that came across her path; always learning and adapting to her world because that is what she always had to do to survive. They lay there next to each other in complete peace and they didn’t have to say a word to each other. They could have been the only two people left on earth and it wouldn’t have mattered to them, because when they were together that’s always what it felt like any way.

Clarke had felt her heart race with Lexa like it had never done with anyone else. She had felt it sting with betrayal as it had never done before. Lexa had renewed in her a hope she had thought she lost the moment she pulled the lever in Mount Weather. Clarke had felt her heart flutter again for Lexa and knew that there was something within her that could only be given to her. Clarke felt a pull in the deepest part of herself that she could no longer ignore. Lexa with all of her wisdom and strength saw through her and fought for her even after Clarke had given up on herself. The warm sun was starting to sink beneath the tree line and Clarke felt Lexa stir next to her like she might try and move.

Clarke was afraid if they moved or spoke the moment would pop like a fragile bubble. If they tried to change anything reality would come crashing back on them and they would never get this moment of pure peace back. Clarke leaned over carefully and pressed her lips gently to Lexa’s her free hand cupping Lexa’s warm cheek. Paradise, this had to be what paradise was like when you finally reached the end. Clarke had never wanted to drift away from the world more than in this moment. Just her, Lexa, and paradise.


	10. Admire Her

What is she thinking? Clarke wonders as she watches Lexa expertly weave her way through the room of ambassadors. She stops and speaks with some, smiles politely at others, shakes hands, and at one moment Clarke sees a glimmer of a smile play on her lips. 

This is what she was born to do. Lexa had told her that when they were alone together before. She had just never put it together until this moment. Seeing Lexa poised, powerful, and in full commander of her people. It was hypnotizing to witness. 

Clarke felt a swell of pride in her chest as she watched Lexa rule the room without raising her voice or making wild gestures of power. She simply held the power in every aspect of her being.

This is what Lexa believed she could do as a leader. No one had ever made Clarke feel the way Lexa did. In Lexa’s eyes Clarke could do what she was doing. She had a power inside of her that made her the leader her people needed. 

Clarke watched as Lexa’s eyes moved around the room, always observing and always aware of her surroundings. Clarke kept finding things that astounded her about Lexa. If Clarke had never come to earth or met Lexa would she have truly lived her full life? Lexa made Clarke realize that life wasn’t always right or wrong. Clarke helped Lexa remember the humanity of it all. It was perfect.

Lexa’s green eyes were on Clarke now and she felt her gaze even before she turned to see her across the room. Their eyes met and Clarke saw the room around her melt away. They had bonded for their desire for peace, they had been ripped apart by their people, and had come together once again by fate. 

Now months later it was respect, leadership, and most importantly love that united them. In just two days they would be married. People had come from all over to witness the union of Heda and Wanheda. 

This day had been months in the making and now that the ceremony was only days away Clarke couldn’t stop herself from thinking about their journey and how they had found each other. 

Lexa slowly made her way over to Clarke with a loving smile on her face. It was a smile that only Clarke got to see. Every part of Lexa that only Clarke got to see was special. It was completely Lexa with no walls. 

“Have I told you that you look beautiful?” Lexa whispered softly as she took Clarke’s hands in her own. 

“Have I told you I love you?” Clarke responded, her head tilting to the side as she stared into Lexa’s soft eyes. 

“In two days it’s forever.” Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke’s lips gently. 

“It’s been forever since I walked into your tent.” Clarke whispered against Lexa’s lips. 

She had never been happier. She was holding her person. Lexa was something she had never expected, but had always hoped for without even knowing it.


End file.
